Lagrimas Subconcientes
by InFecTiOn-Red
Summary: Soy una persona que no siente nada por nadie. A excepción de un monstruo. Cual sinceramente me provoca lágrimas.. (Shizaya) Yaoi.


**Atte: **Joichiro Kanra

**Nota:** Esta vez, Izaya y yo estamos ligados en esta redacción. No ha sido uno de mis días más felices~ Queridos humanos. Corto

**Lagrimas Subconscientes.**

**M**e conozco lo suficiente, porque no me considero una de las personas que dudan de su carácter, ni viven ahogándose por complejos, a decir verdad, era más bien algo narcisista, pero no estaba mal. La mayoría de los seres humanos tienen un complejo narciso consigo mismos y quien no se quisiese en algún aspecto de su personalidad es porque tenía algunos problemas con su baja autoestima.

Humanos todos, seres vulnerables y radiantes de arrogancia, lo peor era su orgullo de creer, cegarse en sus problemas y creer que giran entorno al mundo cuando en realidad, a nadie le importa.

Apoyándose unos a otros pero sorpresivamente tiempo más tarde traicionándose simultáneamente, que horror de humanidad.

Para ser honestamente sinceró, carecía de emociones, nunca fue cien por ciento considerado con alguna persona en específico, nadie en su vida era lo suficientemente importante para experimentar emociones fuertes por alguien más, ni sentir lastima, ni sentirse lastimado por nadie.

No era importante, amar. Tampoco es como si tuviese a alguien quien lo ame, nadie lo amaba, pero no era muy relevante. Jamás fue pisoteado por nadie ya que no me sentía realmente ligado a un sentimiento que me diera afectar en mi subconsciente alguna clase de resentimiento.

Era divertido, ver que mis queridos humanos deseasen mi sufrimiento y era de esperarse al ser lo que era, una amenaza para sus inteligentes humanos.

Pero, no se esperaba esa reacción en plena diversión. Algo común que pensó estar acostumbrado y haberlo superado ¡Ya!

Reaccionar en una situación de esa forma en una situación tan normal era muy humillante, con los pies en la tierra firmemente con la curiosidad de la gente hostigándome con miradas, sin contar el desprecio a quienes lo disfrutaban como: Kida, Namie, Vorona y muchos más.

—Ojala nunca hubieras nacido. —grave, voz ronca, ensordecedora como un puñal auditivo.

Contaminación auditiva que fluyo en mis oídos tal cual veneno impregnando en mi sistema nervioso dirigiéndose al procesador de memorias. Algo así, inesperado~

Delante de todos sin haberme dado cuenta, mi voz no emitió ningún molesto sarcasmo porque no podía, simplemente no podía. Me atragante con mi saliva, mi corazón palpitaba dolorosamente frenético.

Plasme una de mis sonrisas, porque al sonreír todo el mundo perdía la cabeza. Al sonreír no habría más problemas.

—Shizu~chan eres-…

—Izaya que demonios te pasa. —Interrumpió con desconcierto.

— ¿ha? No tengo idea de lo que-

Con una humilde señal noble de su parte, levanto su mano desde el otro extremo y con los dos primeros dedos después del pulgar dibujo una línea en su mejilla izquierda, al principio pensó que se había vuelto loco, hasta que volvió a insistir con el mismo gesto.

Coloque unos dedos en mis mejillas, hasta que lo supe.

—Esto es caridad de tú parte, ne. Pero sabes, Shizu, los humanos suelen cometer actos torpes: Fallan, Tropiezan. Se destruyen de diferentes maneras y cometen errores. Lo más curioso es la reacción de cada persona cuando sus planes se frustran por situaciones inesperadas.

—Cállate ya—rugió mientras daba dos pasos adelante con intenciones de alcanzarme. Retrocedí dos pasos más. —Me alteras.

—Sabes Shizu~chan—se cristalizó mi voz, como unos trozos de vidrio cayendo al suelo. —Las personas no suelen llorar con facilidad. Menos alguien que nunca ha llorado en su vida, las personas suelen desfogarse gracias a la reacciones del mismo cuerpo, especialmente en el subconsciente. Porque siendo sincero no me di cuenta que estaba tan mal…—

No me doy cuenta que el hombre que tanto deseaba odiarme ya estaba cubriéndome en su pecho. Protegiéndome de la gente.

—Perdón.

Soy una persona que no siente nada por nadie. A excepción de un monstruo. Cual sinceramente me provoca lágrimas subconscientes.

**Fin**


End file.
